Voice query applications are increasingly being used in the control of computing devices. One use of a voice query application is with portable computing devices such as mobile phones, watches, tablet computers, head-mounted devices, virtual or augmented reality devices, vehicular electronic systems (e.g., automotive systems that incorporate navigation and audio capabilities), etc. Many voice query applications have evolved to respond to natural language requests and/or manage back-and-forth dialogs or conversations with users. Many voice query applications incorporate both an initial speech-to-text conversion that converts an audio recording of a human voice to text, and a semantic analysis that analyzes the text in an attempt to determine the meaning of a user's request. Based upon a determined meaning of a user's spoken input, a computer-based action may be undertaken such as performing a search, providing driving directions, or otherwise controlling one or more applications of a computing device.
The prevalence and/or capabilities of voice query applications has increased and may continue to increase. However, in many instances a user may not fully appreciate the capabilities afforded by the voice query application of a computing device being utilized by the user.